Puerto al Cielo
by Esplandian
Summary: En tiempos de guerra no queda sitio para el amor. Tenshinhan x Lunch


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y situaciones de Drabon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto es una historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **P** **UERTO AL CIELO**

 **Prólogo: Quedan las huellas**

Un Fic de Lunch y Tenshinhan

Por

 _Esplandian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tienes que seguir y estar loco. La locura es cómo el cielo"

 **-Jimi Hendrix**

* * *

Olas tropicales acarician la tarde en el horizonte, y las noches y los días se llenan de dicha. Hay una casita en medio del mar, de techos rojos y tablones rosas, donde una tortuga y un viejo viven eternamente. En ella todo es dulce, pues hay una doncella que canta al vendarle las heridas.

" _Sana,sana colita de rana, si no sana hoy sanará mañana."_

Tenshinhan se conforma con desviar, de cuando en cuando, sus tres ojos a la muchacha que cose en el porche. Una puntada, otra, con la virtud que otorga la paciencia. En su mundo, aquel dictado por Tsuru-Sennin y Tao Pai Pai, no se concibe un lugar para tal paz…

—¿Crees que le gusté a Chiaotzu?—inquiere Lunch, saludando risueña al tríclope con la mano de un osito de felpa recién cosido.

El guerrero baja la mirada y enrojece, asintiendo en silencio con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Entrenar, entrenar y otra vez entrenar bajo palmeras y sol inclemente, hasta caer rendido, hasta castigarse, para negarse la presencia que más anhela. Hay un niño llamado Gokú al otro lado del mundo, en el templo del Kami de esta tierra, y es por él que no puede darse el lujo del descanso, porque junto a aquel niño Tenshinhan resulta insuficiente.

—Si lo derroté fue sólo por suerte—le confiesa a Kame-sennin en un momento de debilidad, cuando el viejo maestro se retira al caer la noche. Las luces en medio del mar se apagan, quedas, en una isla poblada por palmeras.

Abrumado por sus oscuros pensamientos, Tenshinhan cruza el umbral de Kame House. Detrás de él, la puerta de screen exhala en protesta. En el sillón de la sala, sumidos en un sueño en los brazos del otro, como una madre y un hijo, Lunch y Chiaotzu, le esperan. Se sorprende levantando a ambos entre sus brazos, cargándolos por la escalera con sumo cuidado, sintiendo el corazón de ella latiendo junto al suyo.

* * *

Somnolienta, Lunch acaricia la frente de Chaoz antes de estornudar y tornar sus cabellos a rubio, soñando con unos brazos poderosos que la estrechan y la protegen en toda la confusión que es su mundo. Se aferra a la sensación, porque sabe que puede olvidarla con el siguiente estornudo. Y este momento es de ella, solamente de ella. Un instante dulce antes de que Tenshinhan se vaya de nuevo de Kame House, antes de que huya de una inquietud sin nombre.

* * *

El tiempo transcurre, el torneo número 23 termina. Una vida no es suficiente para purgar sus errores, y es que se ve a si mismo en Tao Pai Pai, en toda su decadente arrogancia… Tenshinhan, herido en su honor, se sabe más lejos de la gloria que nunca. Por más que multiplique sus esfuerzos hasta el límite, Gokú siempre va tres pasos adelante.

Chiaotzu, Puar y Oolong persiguen coloridos globos en la plaza central de ciudad Papaya, riendo entre la música y el atronador bullicio de los días de fiesta. Yamcha y Bulma beben gaseosas en uno de los tantos locales, discuten a gritos hasta espantar a la mesera, se besan tan apasionadamente que derriten los parfaits de las mesas vecinas…discuten un poco más y se besan de nuevo. Krillin y el Maestro Roshi admiran a las chicas bellas que salen a pasear en pleno mayo. Solamente Lunch permanece ajena, en su vestido rojo, sentada en el borde de la fuente que domina la plaza; enfurruñada por tener que contener su inmenso deseo de asaltar el Banco Central de Isla Papaya.

—Demonios, creo que no puedo portarme mal cuándo tú estás aquí—su voz se torna más ronca, y sus ojos brillan con un verde vital, desafiante, apasionado. Sonríe, coqueteando apenas con el joven que le entrega una lata de gaseosa.

—Lo qué hiciste por mí…yo…ummm…—se sonrojó el joven guerrero, tratando inútilmente de concentrase en su propia lata de refresco.

—¿Qué? ¿Patear a Kami-Sama en la retaguardia?

—De no ser por tí, habría asesinado a un dios, y las esferas del Dragon habrían dejado de existir—solemnemente bebe, como si se tratara de una taza de té y no de una azucarada bebida—.Gracias.

—De nada, grandote…. Hace mucho te prometí que cuidaría de ti celosamente… Seré una ladrona, pero soy una mujer de palabra…

Lunch, sonrojada, pasa sus dedos sobre la superficie de las cristalinas aguas de la fuente. Ten, con su tercer ojo, capta un reflejo distinto: el de la Lunch de inocentes ojos y rizos azules. Aquella que tiene un rostro de niña. Cae en cuenta, de que la miraba, tal cuál, en sus dos partes, en sus dos mitades irreconciliables: en aquellas dos imágenes superpuestas… y es que lo qué ella era se volvía evidente a su tercer ojo.

Ella, como el sol con su amor que abraza y quema.

Ella, como la luna cuya suave luz lo guía en la oscuridad más profunda.

—También te dije que me había enamorado de ti salvajemente, Tenshinhan.

Ella: la paradoja interminable que era Lunch.

* * *

Cambia de forma con un estornudo. Un día, es tan dócil como una paloma que besa a Umigame en la frente. Al siguiente, es el arma fiera que le apunta. Su diario es una ruleta rusa, y apuesta sin recordar si jaló el gatillo o si el juego apenas comienza.

Es Tenshinhan frente a ella, con un mazo de cartas, recordándole "Es tu turno".

Olvida su jugada, vaga sin estrategia. Quisiera una reina o un rey para su cabeza. Una escalera para dar sentido a la secuencia de imágenes revueltas.

Escoge una carta de su mano. Sus dedos: su única realidad conocida.

—Ganaste.

Hoy es un as, pero es sólo Bulma, Krillin…Oolong y Yamcha a su lado, no un grupo de forasteros de una cantina lejana. Es la fresca brisa del mar, no el seco, polvoriento viento del desierto ni un cartel de "Se busca".

2 millones: viva o muerta.

Sonríe malévolamente, empinando el resto de licor rebajado. Todos la reconocen, todos saben quién es en Brown County: una vuelta de mesas, un romper de sillas, un desate de huracán… la tensión es tan sólida que puede cortarla con un cuchillo.

—La cebolla siempre me hace llorar—miente a Chaoz con descaro.

—¿Te ayudo, Lunch?

—Bueno, serás mi ayudante número uno—en la cocina es zanahorias cortadas en juliana, un montón de rimas y magia.

Es un momento tranquilo en la cocina de Kame-House. Cuando es "la buena, la dulce, la tierna, la inocente…" también roba algo distinto: roba el cariño de sus amigos, hurta a Tenshinhan que regresa de los entrenamientos, roba cada beso, cada mirada, cada pensamiento del hombre al que ama "la otra, la mala, la violenta, la criminal."

Su cómplice: el pasado de Tenshinhan es tan oscuro cómo el suyo, sus crímenes tan imperdonables que toman cómodamente la silla de los acusados, declarados culpables sin derecho a fianza.

—Lunch… yo soy una mala persona. Engañé, robé, asesiné… traicioné a un amigo… a mis maestros… tus caminos no son los míos, —él dice que ella es un ángel, que no la merece, que él no merece a nadie ni nada.

Con resolución, ella recoge su cabellera azul con su bandana roja. Pausa largamente,admirando el océano mientras Tenshinhan espera disuadirla de su error: el de poner su corazón en él. Cree que ella no sabe lo que es cargar con el crimen sobre su consciencia. Que es él el único que espera una condena sin derecho a fianza.

—Cuando estornudo robo y asusto a las personas. Y aunque lo olvido, yo sé que está mal…

Roba el minuto, roba hasta cansarse, hasta que las manos le duelen por tenerlas llenas. Roba por que está a su lado, porque puede, por que es débil, por que anhela sus labios, sus brazos, por que la ve tal como es, por que la entiende… y por que ella entiende que es lo que busca cada vez que entrena en la cascada hasta caer rendido: es aquel vacío que no puede llenarse.

—¿Por qué malgastas tu tiempo conmigo?—la espeta cuando abre el botiquín.

Ella cura sus heridas una a una, quiere que cierren, quiere que sanen, quiere borrar todas las cicatrices de su vida con sus besos, y entre más se acerca más distante se vuelve. Toca fibras, incomodas como si echara sal en carne viva. Revive cosas que quiere olvidar, cosas que no fueron y cosas que nunca serán.

* * *

Al caer la noche la brisa bambolea las palmeras imperceptiblemente, y Ten cree que no merece las arenas luminosas ni los claros de luna. Está convencido que de él es la penumbra y la nieve.

Las costas quedan atrás como los besos del primer amor. Los valles se convierten en praderas, en colinas verdes alejadas del mar. Y al final de los desiertos inexorables, las escarpadas montañas de vientos que aúllan para quienes están suficientemente locos para escucharlas.

* * *

Pasan las estaciones, cuatro o cinco veces, ya no sabe. No puede luchar con lo que es y siente. Él podrá entrenar mil horas, y ni una de las dos mujeres figura en su existencia después del hartazgo. Lunch lo sabe…

En esa inexorable geografía desfallece. La nieve en su mejilla le quema como mil espinas. Se levanta de nuevo aunque las manos le arden.

La tierna, la otra, este no es un terreno para ella—debió haberse lastimado—. A veces la rubia se pregunta si ambas comparten el mismo objetivo, si las dos siguen enamoradas de Tenshinhan o si esto es tan sólo un mero capricho.

Cielo: es una letra indeleble en su corazón.

Lo sabe, como un mal presagio. Para ella no existe un puerto al cielo, y prefiere hundirse en las entrañas del infierno mientras sea por amor.

Tendría que borrarlo de su memoria, tendría que estar menos loca y menos enamorada, ¿O quizá ambas cosas eran lo mismo?

—Tenshinhan… bastardo…

Es en momentos como estos cuando se dispara su compulsión: tiene, debe, necesita robar. Solamente robaría un banco, atracaría un tren, secuestraría un jumbo jet con todo y sus pasajeros. Es en momentos como estos que siente un vacío adentro que la adrenalina apenas puede llenar. Cierra los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, auxiliada con la respiración pausada, tranquila.

Se levanta, se enfoca en el camino que va cuesta arriba, alerta, siguiendo las huellas como una loba en cacería.

* * *

Ella alza su brazo disparando la uzzi en protesta al cielo interminable. En algún sitio se desata la avalancha, está seguro.

Junto a Chiaotzu, Ten intenta todo para que les pierda el rastro. La ha desertado repetidas veces: deliberadamente. Ni sus viejos maestros hubieran podido hacerlo mejor.

A cada despreció suyo ella parece redoblar sus esfuerzos.

Elige en cada intento un sitio más remoto e inaccesible, o más hostil de ser posible. Tenshinhan elude a Lunch, pero no por mucho. Ella les da alcance tarde o temprano, con abrojos y espinas y ramas en su rubio cabello, fijando su mirada verde sobre él con agresiva determinación.

—Te advierto que no podrás desacerté de mí.

Su arrojo lo pasma: usualmente todos prefieren alejarse de él, siendo un tríclope y un asesino consumado viviendo en el retiro; los pocos que se aventuran a buscarlo(aparte de ella) lo hacen por venganza. Él se mantiene silente, sólo quiere entrenar porque este Mundo es grande y porque en este Mundo habita Son Goku. Se exige a si mismo más de lo que se ha exigido nunca, y no hay cabida para las "distracciones", como solía llamarlas Tsuru Sennin.

Cuando su cuerpo se rinde a la fatiga, ella vuelve, confundida, a curarle las heridas, a trastornarlo con el tacto de sus manos.

—Lunch, será mejor que vuelvas a Kame-House.

Ella asiente, sumisa, conteniendo la tempestad dorada en sus adentros. En el fondo, una parte de él desea detenerla. Y al igual que a Lunch, otra parte dentro de Ten le convence que él no tiene nada que ofrecer… al menos nada de lo que ella anhela o necesitaba. Y en esto ultimo él se equivoca…

La inescrutable geografía se vuelve una expresión de sí mismo.

Como el hilo rojo que une las almas, una linea roja se dibuja sobre un mapa, sobre su pecho, como una cicatriz que no sana, como sobre la nieve quedan las huellas del amor que se escapa.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Creo que me he sentado repetidas veces escribiendo retazos de este fic desde el 2010, pero no me atrevía a seguirlo. Dragon Ball Súper tiene algo de culpa de que vuelva a escribir, y en serio, me da muchísima tristeza que Lunch no aparezca, y hay mucho que quedo inacabado en Dragon Ball Z, sobre todo el romance entre Lunch y Tenshinhan.

Lunch y Tenshinhan merecen su historia de amor, aunque nunca igualaré la nostalgia de "Demasiado tiempo de amor" por Apología 86, ni el lirismo de "Imposible" por Schala S, mucho menos me adentraré al lemon de "La historia oculta de Tenshinhan y Lunch" por Diosa de la Muerte. Todos los mencionados son excelentes fanfics dedicados a esta pareja, y se los recomiendo si son fans del TenxLunch. Pero este no, este es un fic de desesperación, de una relación indefinida y tortuosa entre dos personas que cargan demasiados demonios como para tener un amor verdadero o genuino.

Tenshinhan es un personaje complejo, al mismo nivel de dificultad que Vegeta y Piccolo, y es el único personaje que muestra tener un dilema moral en todo Dragon Ball: se debate entre asesinar a Goku para vengar a Tao Pai Pai, o en pelear como un guerrero honorable y traicionar a su maestro Tsuru Sennin en el proceso. Ten es un personaje que sufrió abuso emocional y físico a manos de Tao Pai Pai (si vieron el filler, se darán cuenta que así fue), y que además causo mucho daño a otros, traicionando a su amigo InoShikaCho y dejando invalido a otro peleador a quien después le pide perdón de rodillas. La culpa es un elemento ineludible de este personaje al igual que su honor y su disciplina a la hora de entrenar: estos son elementos que rara vez veo en los fanfics del personaje, y seguro el hecho de que no sea popular ni carismático tiene mucho que ver en ello.

Disculpen lo roto del fic, pero quiero reflejar exactamente la fragmentación de ambos personajes, un estado mental particular de no tener dirección, ni sentido, y debatirse constantemente entre el deber y los deseos personales.

Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic.


End file.
